the sword of Slytherin
by I believe in nargles too
Summary: does the sword of Gryffindor belong to Gryffindor?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me

This story is for lilymasefield she suggested this story to me

This story is in the sword of Gryffindor pov

Hey it's me the sword of Gryffindor. Well actually the sword of Slytherin. You see Slytherin actually Salazar was the one that created me but Godric took all the credit. I want to tell someone but you will believe me? I know of one Slytherin but finding him will be extremely difficult. He is in his 5th year and a prefect. He will believe me instantly as he loves his house and is extremely loyal to it.

His name? Draco Malfoy!

**I hope you like it this will be about his journey to find Draco Malfoy and tell him the truth about the sword. Is it any good? Please review**


	2. DRACO

**Disclaimer: mumbles something **

**Luna lovegood: Say it**

**Me: dntnhrrypttr**

**Luna: say it or ill set the nargels on you **

**Me: I do not own harry potter **

**Luna: sucker I don't control nargels **

Draco Malfoy. The boy who could help me. A true Slytherin.  
Now where to find the boy? Obviously he was a Slytherin but how to get into the common room? I am a sword for goodness sake.  
Locked up in the headmaster's office I watched things happening desperately. It was extremely boring staring at the numerous portraits of deceased headmasters and headmistresses of Hogwarts, the school founded by my master. I was trying to think how to break out. Surely there had to be a way. Aha I know. Fawkes. He actually found the head master a bit boring. All I had to do was ask I knew he would fly me there. I had a brilliant view of the headmaster's desk so I knew the slytherins password. Pureblood. Now to ask Fawkes. The headmaster was not present there. I glanced at the phoenix that was perched on the stand.  
"Fawkes! Fawkes!"  
The phoenix looked at me in annoyance. "Man I was resting. Can't you wait?"  
I looked at him angrily. He was always resting.  
"Listen I want to get out of here. So please help me."  
He looked at me suspiciously. "Why?" he asked. I was confused. Should I tell him about my intentions?

**Me and lilymasefield wrote this together**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I may or may not own Harry Potter it depends what my lawer hasto say about me kidnapping J.k Rowling.**

**Thanks icicle light, my wonderful co-author. Its easy to Know who wrote what. She wrote the good bits**

So at that moment the headmaster entered the office with a drunk Hagrid who was using magic and accidentally burnt his hut down and disrupted the discussion. I became silent and lay motionless like any other sword but my brain was already racing at a hundred miles per hour. I had to get to Draco, my only hope. Prayers flew from my restless being to send away the headmaster so that we can work on our strategy. At last he went away to try and salvage Hagrid's hut, a sheepish Hagrid following behind. Me and the sorting hat finished making our plans. in the missed of it Fawkes beautiful girlfriend flew in.

The next day was special. New students would be sorted and i couldn't help getting all hyper. I kept on vibrating recklessly and the Sorting Hat had to tell me to shut up. Fawkes looked on as if there was nothing more boring than what we were going to do the next day. His friend Velina, was perched next to him and they were talking about something excitedly. Velina is a pheonix too but she is a little slender and has a twinkle in her eyes. The most special things about her were that she had blue feathers in her wings and that she could talk to humans.

I am myself quite skilled at that but I don't like...showing off. So there you are. The next evening I could hardly contain myself. I could magically see everything happening at the sorting. The little kids with faces having the expression as if they have been hit by a hammer or worse, made to eat those disgusting Bertie Bott's every flavour beans.

After the sorting was over, Fawkes made his entry. He yanked the Sorting Hat from the last kid's head, pulling out a few hairs which made her cry, and dumped him on the Slytherin table. Everyone gasped aloud at his odd behaviour.

Fawkes poked Draco rather violently in the back and once more picked the sorting hat up.  
He put the hat on Draco's head. Quickly the hat told him what had happened and they made plans to meet up. I couldn't believe it. Draco was going to get in trouble on purpose to get sent to Dumbledore's office.

I was excited, ecstatic with joy. Yes! Yes! YES! At last! But I hope Draco doesn't get in too much trouble. That would ruin everything.

Now nobody could stop me to get to my master.


End file.
